


Bliss

by XxXA27XxX



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Babies, Dad!jon, Daenerys is Queen, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Jonsa babies - Freeform, Short One Shot, jonsa, mom!sansa, parents!jonsa, tv show cannon but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXA27XxX/pseuds/XxXA27XxX
Summary: Sansa Stark, the Lady of Winterfell, has given birth.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> First, im NOT a native english speaker, so for any grammatical mistakes i apologize.
> 
> Second, i am absolutely obssessed with Jonsa babies and just cant get enough. I hope it makes your heart warm in these dark times we're living.
> 
> Please, enjoy! 
> 
> #blacklivesmatter

They were already together for four years before Sansa fell pregnant. 

And they almost weren't sure if they were able to have children at all, after all, Sansa had her share of physical abuse and had moon tea more than a couple of times, sometimes she wondered if she had too much and poisened her womb, demaging it forever. And even if having children should have been her number one goal as a newly married lady, it was not the right time. Not when Winterfell had so much work to do, so much do be done and rebuilt. 

She started by fixing her mom's sept, and then the library, and room after room, day after day, she worked and gave all of her, untill Winterfell was beautiful, safe and _glorious_. Just like she remembered. 

  
Sansa Stark was an extremely popular lady. She was loved, and feared, and respected. They sang songs about the red wolf and how her strenght and leadership saved them from the evil dragon.

Jon Targaryen, in the other hand, was not seen with good eyes. Not after kneeling. Not after giving the north up to Daenerys. Not after Jon did _wrong_ for all the _right_ reasons.

When the Queen decided they should marry, the decision raised some eyebrows and brought up heated discussions. But it was setled, Jon and Sansa would marry. And after a couple of years of union, the gossips and the whispering stopped, and Jon was, once more, respected fiercily.

Jon also worked closely with the soldiers, guards and knights, always saying it was important for the people to see their lord ready to fight for them. But, thankfully, for almost half a decade, the war was over and they were moving, season after season, in the right direction. Estability, peace, freedom. That's all they wanted. 

And a _heir_.

Sansa found out she was pregnant when her handmaiden reminded her of her moon blood, and how it hadnt come this month. After talking with the Maester, she was a pregnant woman. No big belly, no big breasts, just dizzines and sweeling. Until it was all of it together, and Sansa loved it.

For many months they imagined how it would be like to hold their child in their arms. 

And the day came, in a beautiful spring early morning, the sun was almost out when Celia Targaryen made her way into the world, letting out a big, loud cry. 

  
Now, at three weeks old, Celia slept soundly in her mom's chest. Basking in the morning sunlight, Sansa e Celia laid in the warm, fluflly blankets and soaked in the sun. 

Celia would enjoy the calmness and the sunshine and would sleep in minutes, Sansa enjoyed smelling the baby scent in her daughtert's hair, hearing her little breaths, touching her nose, her rosy lips and cheeks. It was crazy of how much she looked like Jon. Her face was Stark throught and throught, but her hair was kissed by fire, just like her mother's. 

A quiet knock on the door caugth Sansa's attention. 

_ Yes? _ she anwsered. 

Jon opened the door and peaked inside. He was (always) welcomed with a smile.

_ May I come in? _ he asked, softly.

_ Of course, yes. _ she answered happily.

The room was warm, bright and everything smelled like baby. Jon could not hold a smile.

His relationship with Sansa has been very distant for the first coulple of years, and their coupling wasn't very often. But times heal and builds. And stone after stone they built a strong relationship, fruitful relationship. 

_ She was awake a minute ago, I'm sorry. _ Sansa lifted herself up and sat on the bed, supporting the babie's head.

_ Oh, its just my luck. _ Jon mumbled. _ I always choose the wrong time to visit her, always her nap time or feeding time. _ he complained, but his eyes were full of love. _ And how are you, love? 

_ I'm fine, could use a little nap myself, but... I'm very good. 

Sansa looked at Jon with foundness. 

_ Hold her a little bit. _ she offered the infant in her arms.

Jon accepted, taking Celia from Sansa and placing her in his chest, her little red haired head resting in his shoulder. The baby didn't seem to mind being handled and continued to sleep.

Sansa signed and strected her arms and neck, muttering how she could use a warm bath.

_ I'll fetch you a bath in a minute, I just... I just want to be like this for a little longer. _ Jon said quietly, kissing his baby's head. 

_ She looks like you. _ Sansa whispered, coming close to Jon and Celia, holding them in her embrace. 

_ Aye. _ he awsered, proudly. 

  
For a minute, or maybe more, they were completely in silence, their breaths and the sound of working man outside the only sounds to break the air. It was pure happiness. It was _bliss._


End file.
